


Strangers.

by wolfleigh



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Breakup, Endgame, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, Regret, halsey prompt, posie - Freeform, underlying feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfleigh/pseuds/wolfleigh
Summary: based on Strangers by Halsey.Penelope and Josie can’t keep away from eachother even after their breakup. They have messy feelings. When times are  tough, Josie finds herself seeking her ex.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mwah :)

_ ‘She doesn’t kiss me on the mouth anymore, _

_ ‘cause it’s more intimate than she thinks we should get.’ _

Penelope twirled Josie around in the hallway, smirking with a tilt of her head. The brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance and narrowed them, wondering what her evil plans her ex had in store for today. The witch bit her lip softly, thinking for a moment before speaking up, uttering a few words.

“Fancy staying over in my room tonight?”

That question had deviant intentions, and it left Josie shaking her head in shock.

She couldn’t even  _ look Penelope in the eyes _ after they had broken up, being too scared of looking into those dreamy orbs and falling again. Who could blame her? Constantly being her sister’s shadow, and with that, having the supposed love of her life break up with her, crushing her broken heart.

Penelope remembered the night after they had split, her bed feeling cold and empty. The morning after had been worse,  _ waking up all alone _ without the brunette’s back against her chest. She couldn’t trace her hands over the siphoner’s soft skin, couldn’t feel her thudding heartbeat that quickened once she awoke. That had lasted up until their recent arrangement, enemies with benefits. Not even friends. 

Josie had told Penelope it would be a one time thing, flustered and impulsive after a party where she had set her ex’s hair on fire. Pen wasn’t even mad- her body had been filled with pride at that vengeful moment. Josie was gaining her independent strength, not gaining really, more like using and showing.

Their one time thing had turned into a two time thing, then a three, and so on. It had been that way for weeks: constantly glaring eachother down with jealousy and lust. Penny was in far too deep, as was the other, feelings of love still resided there, but, they would never discuss it.

“I’m not your lover, Penelope. I’m not just going to skip to your room on demand.”

Ouch. Her chest tightened at the comment and her hands fell coldly back down to her sides, staying limp and still there. Why was Josie so cruel- had an altercation occurred with her selfish sister? The saltzman’s eyes were full of regret and sadness, but her face didn’t match with it. Her lip was twisted in disgust and her eyebrows were slouched in anger. It left Penelope confused, what was she truly feeling?

“We aren’t even friends. We are just strangers with the same motive: to feel loved, to feel something. I’m not being your plaything anymore.”

“Who said anything about love, Jojo?”

Those same twisted lips shut in seconds, her glistening eyes lighting up in surprise and vulnerability. Josie’s facade had come crumbling down with that one sentence, and only Penelope Park would have the power to do that.

“That's not what I meant… I-“

“Sure. I’m not going to go against your wishes anyhow, so I guess I’ll be leaving. Ciao Jojo.”

Penelope turned the other way and began to head down the hallway back to her room, with Josie just watching her, stood there, frozen.

“Penelope wait.”

Her feet stopped at the calling, grin spreading back onto her lips. Josie was never a good liar, hurtful things could be said but apologies were spoken the next minute. Make up your mind. On the other hand, Josie was freaking out. Her heart was having a frenzy, making her believe that cardiac arrest may happen soon. Only Penelope could do that. The siphoner had a flood of invasive second thoughts in her head. 

She must’ve crossed a line, she must’ve lost her mind.

Lead with your heart, not your head, and that’s what Josie happened to do that evening. Both girls stepped forwards and timid, tanned hands cupped the twin’s cheeks, pulling her in for an intense kiss. They kissed until all the oxygen had been depleted from their lungs, tugging them apart for a second. Josie couldn’t handle being separated from her love, crashing them back together with underlying feelings.

Sadness, regret, but most importantly, a loss.

Why did Penelope have to break up with her?


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning Jojo.”

That soft voice came into earshot and the brunette slowly awakened, frowning as her head had a moment to remember last night. She got up out of bed in a flash, moving to go out as soon as possible. Josie had no idea that their legs had been tangled, so it sent her down on the floor with a thud.

“Going so soon?”

Penelope peered over the bed with a cocked eyebrow, reaching down her hand for Josie to grab. She held onto it loosely, being pulled up from her disastrous position. The siphoner could feel her heart as it skipped a beat, eyes taking in the sight of Penelope in the morning. Her short hair was wavy and messy, but in the good way. Her eyes were twinkling and she just looked so ...beautiful. 

“Do I have a reason to stay any longer?”

Josie sighed and combed her slender fingers through her hair, strolling over to one of Penelope’s mirrors. Purple bruises had been stained purposely onto her ivory skin- a clear contrast that everyone was bound to point out.

“I could cover those up for you. You don’t get these looks with no makeup, nevermind, I really do.”

“Ugh.”

The girl sat on the end of the bed with the raven witch crouched next to her, dabbing foundation all over the marks. Penelope felt her stomach set aflame with possessiveness: she had claimed Josie as hers. It took a few minutes to get it all blended together, no evidence that the pair had slept together.

“Happy now?”

“Mhm. I’m going to get breakfast. Have a good day, evil one.”

“You too cupcake.”

Josie waddled to the cafeteria in nothing but a set of Penelope’s comfortable pyjamas. She had forgotten that those were what she was wearing, and didn’t find an issue as she went to grab a plateful of fruit salad. A few students were thrown around in the hall, chatting quietly in groups of 3 or 4. It was oddly quiet today, and it made everything much more peaceful.

“Whatcha’ cookin’ good lookin’?”

The siphoner groaned at that same voice and she threw up a middle finger over her shoulder, not wanting to turn around. Lizzie would be here any time soon, and they could not be seen together. It would be death for her, even before the merge.

“Ignore me all you want princess, but we all know that I’m constantly on your mind.”

“What do you want?”

The twin snapped and put her plate to one side, swerving to face the beauty from this morning. Penelope bowed majestically, taking her hand and pressing a kiss on the top of it. It made her tingle and shivers coarsed down the length of her spine.

“I just wanted to see how the prettiest girl in Mystic Falls is feeling, so, how are you?”

Blush. Josie felt her skin burn up and she felt tempted to do an ignalusa in return. She ducked quickly as her sister walked in, hiding behind a counter with Penelope just lurking there. This was weird. Pen couldn’t help the look in her eyes as Josie dropped to her knees, and she had to yank her mind out of the gutter for once. 

“You need to go! Li-“

“Lizzie, I know. Maybe you should ask yourself what you really want, instead of worrying about her needs.”

The blonde came over at that, crossing her arms defensively with that same moody expression. Penelope took it as her time to groan, not even wanting to see her, nevermind talk. All of her time had been devoted to one twin, the other could stay far away.

“Hello Satan. Have you seen my sister? Is she with you? God, she better not be.”

“Unfortunately not, but if she was, I’d be the first person to tell you.” 

Wink.

“Luckily Josie has standards.”

“She does have standards, look at me.”

“Whatever, bye now.”

A few seconds passed and Josie looked up at Penelope for assurance, moving back up to where she stood. She grabbed the bowl of fruit salad and left, brushing past her ex with nothing else to discuss. Tables were starting to fill up with groups of vampires, witches and werewolves. It was similar to lunchtime, but with less energy and more tiredness. Lizzie, MG and Hope were sitting at a table on their own, uniting amongst the different species. The mikealson seemed to be chuckling freely at a joke MG had come up with, and they all seemed so happy together. Happy without her. 

“Hey! Josie!” 

Hope called out, waving enthusiastically and gesturing for her to sit with them. Josie returned a grimacing look, heading to the school library to eat lunch on her own and without bother. She appreciated the kindness from the tribrid: but their friend group had dynamics that would never work out, no matter how hard the witch tried.   
The girl sat down at a desk, her bowl clattering on the stiff surface. A person shushed her immediately, and it just made Josie feel worse. She prodded her breakfast with no interest, having no appetite after the painful sight.

“It’s not good to be on your own. You should know that, Jojo.”

Penelope took a chair and dragged it across from her, sitting down with a toasted bagel. She still looked dreamy, but her face was now sadder.

“Don’t be worried. I like it. It’s the only time of the day where I don’t have to worry about my friends, besides, they do well without me.”

“Who, Hope? MG? God Josie, they’d probably quit school without you, if that’s even possible. It’s sad really, you keep everyone sane and together. Unfortunately it takes a lot of effort, most of the effort being spent on others and not yourself. You being here right now practically proves my point.”

“Okay. Is that all you wanted to say? I don’t want any bother so find somewhere else to sit.”

“I’m not letting you eat alone. I’ll be quiet, I promise.”

Two hands rose in surrender and Josie rolled her eyes for probably the fifth time that day. Penny licked her lips and sat back, her body language open and trusting, confident yet reserved. Why did everyone find her so special?  
Why did Josie find her so special?

“Fine, but only this once.”

A smile came from the other end, and she began to eat the fruit salad that had been poked mercilessly for the last five minutes. Penelope did the same with her bagel, sat there just watching Josie with content. Her mind drifted to the letter that had been handed to her, and what the envelope could contain. A part of Josie thought of it to be a love letter, partly because that was a popular thing during the short span of their relationship. Sweet letters would always be on her desk first thing in the morning, and the Saltzman was still confused as to how they got there.

“Hope and Lizzie were thinking of throwing a birthday party for MG next week, a surprise one. They asked me to help decorate and design the colour scheme, but honestly I don’t know what to do.”

“Is this a call for my help? Just say the word and you know I’ll be there.”

God. Josie nearly choked on her slice of grapefruit, swallowing quickly and looking down as her eyes bulged. Penelope really was helpful, charming too, which wasn’t anything new to the brunette,

“Help with ideas. You’re fashionable, you know what matches what, so spill.”

“Well, if we are speaking about a birthday party, I’d say yellow and purple. They’re opposites on the colour wheel and therefore, contrast flawlessly.”

Josie nodded approvingly and searched the library with her eyes for a piece of paper. She went towards a stack of it and retrieved a piece, scribbling down the information Penelope had told her.

“So opposites attract?”

“Exactly Jojo.”

Wink. Those damn winks! Pale turned to crimson red and her hands became a little light and shaky. It was five minutes until class, and the room for witches was faraway. Jo decided to herself to set off early, grasping her bowl and looking down at the half-eaten bagel.

“Let’s go to class. If Lizzie sees us, it’s game over, got it?”

“I’m all ears.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what you think Josie wanted to say at the end.

It was the day of the party. The great hall was decorated in purple and yellow, much to Penelope’s recommendation. Both her and Josie had spent hours hanging up banners and lights, decorating the tables with sparkly covers and mats. The decorations looked marvellous and practically perfect.The raven haired witch had offered to help Josie again, wanting the party to be special for her close friend. That wasn’t the only reason, though. She just wanted to be around her ex more often.

“We did a great job Jojo.”

Penelope whispered to the brunette, nudging her mischievously and turning back to the scenery. The pair stood in the ready space, some distance back, admiring their hard labour. A large sign hung up across the ceiling, accompanied by multiple balloons.

‘Happy Birthday MG.’

The boy was a vampire indeed, but what was the fun to immortal life if birthday celebrations came to a pause? Most students celebrated their birthdays, regardless of species. The only person that refused to was Hope, it made her somewhat sad. Josie guessed it would be because of her past memories, her family, it was that way with Christmas too. The saltzman twin hummed in agreement, her deep hazel eyes twinkling in admiration. She turned her head to Penelope, who was grinning from ear to ear, feeling accomplished.

“The party starts in ten minutes, everyone is waiting outside, ready to surprise him. He’s going to love this, really, all thanks to you.”

The other girl’s stomach fluttered at this and she nodded shyly. Penelope was more of an extrovert, the life of the party, a social animal. It wasn’t that way when she first arrived, actually, it was quite the opposite. The witch was timid and shy like current Josie, but it didn’t take that long for her demeanour to change and become bolder, especially with the limited days she had left there.

Josie could make her feel flushed and soft.  
Josie could tear down her rough facade.  
No one else could.

“I'm going to let them in, we turn off the lights, switch them back on and then everyone will jump.”

Josie walked away, reaching for the doors and letting them fall open. A wave of students poured in, taking their places and crouching down as instructed. Everyone knew the plan, and people were whispering in excitement and anticipation. Speakers were propped up and music would be played. They were going to opt for a DJ booth but her dad wouldn’t allow it. The lights flickered off and the doors shut again. Lizzie was onboard and volunteered to bring MG in, coming up with an excuse to tell the birthday boy. They were both outside, and that’s when the wooden doors creaked open.

“Why is it so dark in here?”

The lights switched on and everyone jumped up, cheering and clapping with amusement. Party hats and blowers had been distributed, Josie choosing to wear a large yellow cone on her head.

“SURPRISE!”

The vampire boy was startled for a second, quickly chuckling to Lizzie and giving her a hug. Josie jogged over, doing the same and receiving a thumbs up from her sister. 

“You guys organised this?”

“Mhm, we sure did. It took a little time and effort but it came together nicely. It wasn’t just Lizzie and I though, Penelope helped too…”

Penelope stood by the wall, gazing intensely at Josie. She seemed humble yet mysterious, and walked over when gestured. The temptress smirked at Lizzie before turning to her best friend, doing their favourite handshake sequence.

“I couldn’t ask for better friends, thanks guys. Now let’s party!”

MG yelled and everyone cheered, spacing out amongst the many tables. The speakers turned on, playing the latest remixes and pop songs. It was generic, but enjoyable. The vampires called their own over and he left the girls behind, Lizzie now infuriated.

“You never told me Satan helped!”

Josie tensed and sighed, looking down at the floor and not at her twin. Penelope rolled her eyes and moved back, letting the two handle it amongst themselves.

“Does it really matter? Cmon Lizzie, put your differences aside for once and just enjoy the party. It’s not that hard.”

She turned to Penelope who seemed impressed, pleased almost. It was one of the few occasions that Josie stood up for her, instead of lying and going with what Lizzie was saying. It was better that way. The taller twin hissed between her teeth and crossed her arms defensively, defeated.

“Whatever. I’m going to leave you two lovebirds to your escapades because this party is awesome.”

Josie watched her sister follow the path of MG, the vampire talking to her again. They seemed genuine and happy together, which made Josie happy for her.

“Did you hear that Jo? We are lovebirds.”

Penelope wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and sauntered forwards, tilting her head and wondering what was going on in the mind next to her. The music cut to something more fancy, a slow beat that you danced romantically to. That must’ve been Lizzie, wanting to get a dance in with MG. Everyone went into panic, partnering up with their significant others or jokingly going with their friend to the mini dance floor.

“I am so not dancing with you.”

Josie muttered and eyeballed Penelope nervously. Even if Josie was to reject the offer, it would give her satisfaction knowing she had even been offered.

“Fair enough, I know Hope would love to dance with me, look, there she comes-“

The tribrid was walking their way, dressed up in a black crop top with red lipstick. She seemed awfully attractive for a casual gathering, maybe Penelope would like that.

“No!” 

Josie snapped with wide eyes, prompting a smug look from her ex. Penelope had gotten to her again, and it was frustrating.

“Just dance with me then, damnit.”

“Somebody’s jealous.”

They linked hands and went to the dance floor, swaying together like two fitted pieces of a puzzle. Josie had her hand on Penelope’s shoulder, whilst the other’s hand rested lightly on her hip. They slow danced back and forth calmingly, and Penelope swore that she could feel the racing heartbeat of Josie from where she stood. The witch spun the brunette around majestically, so skilled with every movement and gesture. It left Josie in awe, and the decorations weren’t the only thing to be admired that day.

It had been three hours, but to the two it felt like a lifetime. They had stared into eachother’s eyes at the dance, and to anyone watching, the tension and chemistry was undeniable. A cake had been presented with many variations of icing and flavours, all baked by Josie. It had been sliced and everyone had partied well, eaten well, before going back to their rooms to endure a food coma.

“Thanks again, Penelope.”

A voice croaked out from outside her room and she opened the door politely, stepping to the side to invite her favourite Saltzman in.

“No need to thank me, you did most of the work, as always. Now tell me, is there anything you don’t excel at?”

They both laughed for the duration of a minute, the tension settling back in with the silence between them.

“Penelope?”

“Mh?”

Josie balanced her weight from one foot to the other anxiously, clutching the hems of her sleeves and tugging. Penelope waited with those same soft eyes; her heart still reached out for Josie, even if they had broken up a month or two ago.

“Nothing. Goodnight.”

The siphoner backed out of her room, leaving words unsaid that night, which would be a regret tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled this out of my ass. I got stuck ngl, but hey:)

Penelope was awoken by a sharp knock, someone pounding on her door.  
The witch grunted and rolled over to her side, squinting open her eyes and mumbling softly to herself. The knocking didn’t stop, which made her cautiously edge towards the door, opening it slightly.

“Josie come OUT! I know you’re in there!”

Lizzie yelled and held a scorned expression, seeing Penelope’s face appear from behind the door. She felt an anger bubble in her chest, this bitch really had come over to wake her up. The door flung open on Penelope’s side, revealing an empty room and a messy bed. There were clear circles under both of their eyes, and Lizzie crossed her arms.

“Where is she?!”

“Why are you asking me? I don’t know.”

“Yeah well Josie didn’t return last night, so I thought she might be canoodling with you, luckily she wasn’t.”

“Really?”

Penelope’s heart dropped and the witch tried to ignore the anxious thoughts that started to invade her mind. Josie hadn’t returned to her dorm after their small conversation. If she hadn’t gone back, where exactly did she go?

“I’ll keep an eye out. Bye Lizzie.” 

The door slammed shut and the blonde girl kicked it afterwards, leaving the hallway and out towards the classes. Penelope opened her minute wardrobe, grabbing an open, white shirt and a pair of black pants. It didn’t take long for her to get changed, knowing that there was a possibility that her ex might’ve gone missing. Shoes were tied and the bed cover was thrown over into place carelessly. It was nearing breakfast time and it made Penelope think: the library.

The library seemed empty and the atmosphere was somewhat cold. There was nothing to observe but silence, until a barely audible snoring noise came from behind a bookshelf. The raven girl approached the snoring, wishing that it could reveal that brunette she held so close to her heart. Penelope moved behind the shelf and much to her surprise, Hope and Josie were cuddling on the floor, exhausted and in a deep sleep.

“What the hell? Wake up.” 

She nudged them both with her boot, the tribrid snapping awake into combat mode. The auburn girl sprung to her feet with yellow eyes, gulping and needing a moment.

“Damn Pen, you really scared the shit out of me.”

They both turned to Josie, who had her cheek pressed against a large, ancient spell book. Hope sighed and rolled her eyes, picking her up like it was nothing and cradling her in her arms.

“We should take her back to her dorm, she needs rest.”

The wolf began to move and Penelope trailed behind, thinking about the two cuddling. She had never been alerted to the fact that they were that close, maybe it had been Lizzie’s remarks putting her off.

“No. Take her back to my room. Alaric is searching for her and she’ll no doubt get into trouble. Lizzie has already checked my room.”

They nodded and went through into her room, Penelope fixing the bed neatly until Josie was laid onto it. The siphoner curled up into herself and whimpered softly. Class was about to start for the witches and there was strict punishment if late by even a second. Hope rubbed her eyes and cracked her back, doing some sort of yoga position in the middle of the floor.

“It’s good for your posture. Considering I spent some hours on the library floor, I think my back needs it.”

Penelope didn’t really care, closing her wardrobe and moving textbooks to the side and away. Her room wasn’t a mess all of the time, but this morning she had been caught off guard. Josie clutched onto one of her pillows, burying her face into the vanilla scent and finding comfort in it. There were no further movements and the girls found the appropriate time to go to class.

Lizzie had been causing chaos- talking back to the teacher and storming out dramatically. It was surprising how much she relied on Josie to cope throughout her lessons, and a part of Penelope just wanted to cast her away. It had been thirty minutes into the hour long lesson, and that’s when Josie stumbled in, half asleep.

“Josette! You are late, half of the lesson has passed! Care to explain why?”

The twin stuttered and opened her mouth, closing it and not knowing what to say. Penelope looked over and spoke up, attempting to help Josie out.

“I saw her go into the Principal’s office about an incident from this morning, ma’am. It’s also why Lizzie left like that. Very upsetting, right Josie?”

The girl stood in the doorway with wide eyes, nodding and gulping nervously.

“Mhm, yeah, really upsetting.”

The teacher cocked an eyebrow and continued to teach, not bothering to pry further and letting her off this once. Josie took her seat at the back, opening her colourful notebook and getting out a unicorn pen. The Saltzman had a liking towards decorative stationary, and there was a drawerful in her shared room. Penelope was assigned the seat next to her, snatching the unicorn pen and twiddling it between her fingers.

“Hey!”

The girl whisper-yelled and tried to grab it back, Penelope shuffling away and admiring the pen. It was cute. Dorky, but cute. It reminded her of a time where they had cuddled up in onesies, Penelope as a giraffe and Josie as a unicorn. They had binge watched Netflix all night long, cuddled up and kissing in each other's embrace. 

“I like it.”

Penelope propped it back onto the desk, Josie exhaling and taking it back. She began to write notes and catch up, even though she was the smartest student in the room, and probably ahead.

“Any explanation as to why I found you nestled into Hope this morning?”

The witch grumbled with a pang of jealousy, looking away as she held back a glare. Hope sat at the front usually, despite her attendance being so poor. The tribrid was often never in class, rather killing monsters and harnessing her inner powers, no matter what type of magic. Josie twiddled her fingers and bit her bottom lip, thinking of something to respond with.

“Hope and I… did black magic.”

“What?!” 

Penelope yelled and the class turned heads, the teacher clearly unhappy with their behaviour. Their class had the strictest teacher throughout the school: and it was evident with the following action. Her chalk dropped to the desk and students anticipated a yell.

“Park, Saltzman, out and to detention!”

Josie stuttered, thinking of an excuse or a sincere apology, something to let her stay. Nothing came out. She grabbed her notebook, pens and bag before leaving. Pen rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw, infuriated. Her long legs strode after Josie, arms crossed and eyebrows together. Despite the sudden confession, Penelope felt bad. The lengths that had been taken today to keep her ex out of trouble had just been washed down the drain. It explained the large spell book from earlier, what it was and the contents in it. The magic was dangerous and witches were known to never come back from it. Poison.

“You did black magic?! With Hope?! God Jo-“

“We are not together! You can’t be angry at me for a mistake I made, it’s not your responsibility.”

The smaller Saltzman turned her back and began to run the other way, wiping her eyes and avoiding the detention room. Penelope knew that Alaric would have to be informed- she didn’t want Josie to be hurt or harmed just because of that mikealson. Instead of chasing after her, the girl went straight to his office and shut the door. What had she gotten herself into this time?


End file.
